With the ever increasing need to develop childhood education and enhance children's reading and learning capabilities, numerous book constructions have been developed in an attempt to make reading fun and exciting while also being educational. In this regard, numerous prior art systems have been developed which contain brightly colored figures or characters, pop-up characters, or three-dimensional items throughout the book to entertain children. However, such prior art book systems are typically placed on a bookshelf after use in a manner which prevents the book from being visually distinctive. Consequently, the books are easily forgotten since they are out of visual contact with the child.
Other prior art systems have been manufactured of soft, pliable material or are three-dimensional in nature. These prior art book constructions become easily soiled and unattractive, thereby quickly losing their appeal to children. In addition, these soft, pliable prior art constructions or three-dimensional characters are not designed to sit on a bookshelf but, instead, are placed either in a toy box or other storage area out view of the child.
Therefore, it is a principal object of the present invention to provide a novelty book construction for children which is constructed for being placed on a bookshelf and provide an attractive, interesting, and visually stimulating display for a child.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a novelty book construction for placement upon a bookshelf and having the characteristic features described above which is continuously in view of a child, thereby encouraging the child to enhance their reading skills.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a novelty book construction for placement upon a bookshelf and having the characteristic features described above which provides further excitement and enjoyment for children for extended periods of time.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a novelty book construction for placement upon a bookshelf and having the characteristic features described above which can be taken by the child and easily replaced on the bookshelf in its same orientation without adult supervision.
Other and more specific objects will in part be obvious and will in part appear hereinafter.